


Mr Future Banker

by pony_express



Series: A - Z Dead Poet's Society Drabbles [13]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Charlie's gonna make Neil pay for that comment.





	Mr Future Banker

He's going to make Neil pay for that comment.

Mr Future Banker is he? Well, he'll just see about making 'deposits' into Neil's 'account'. He grinned to himself well formulating his plan. He'd push Neil against the wall harder than he's pushed before. He'd bite down into Neil's flesh harder than he's bitten before.

Mr Future Banker indeed. He'll show Neil.

And the best thing about it was that it would be all been seen, to Neil at least, as a comfort. A means to forget that conversation. Yeah, Neil's never going to forget it. For a very different reason.


End file.
